


WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 16

by CuteCabaret



Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Edging, F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Whumptober 2020, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret
Summary: It's Poppy's turn to be in control of the orgasms. She learns she likes watching Noir squirm.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670
Kudos: 6





	WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 16

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the edging prompt but role reversed with more bondage oops. 
> 
> Prompt: Forced to Beg to Bondage
> 
> Still feeling ick so sorry if the quality slips. I'm just trying to not fall behind.

She really did mean it when she said she wanted to try the same thing twice, but flipped. And maybe...maybe with some added things. And Noir was always ready to give her anything and everything she wanted – all she needed was a slot in her schedule to actually do it. But finally, she managed to find time, when every other responsibility was taken care of, and that was today. Right now. Right in front of Noir, naked and willing on the tiny bed in their safe house. Behind her was all the apparatus she’d need – silky velcro straps, strap on harness with the preferred vibrating dildo, blindfold, if she felt like it. Might not bother with that one. She was bare too, since it just made everything easier – no need to waste time with tantalizing peeks of nipples and crotches. It was easy enough to just put her hands on Noir’s breasts and run her fingers over her nipples until they got nice and hard, Noir leaning into her touch.

“I think I’ll warm you up first…” Poppy mused. “Before tying you to the bed.” Noir whispered an affirmative – like there would ever be any other response – and Poppy brought her mouth to Noir’s nipples, sucking and kissing them red, and lightly tugging on Noir’s hair. Noir looked into her eyes, searching, and got nonverbal permission to start running her fingers up and down Poppy’s slit, watching the moisture accumulate as her thumb ran slow, gentle circles around Poppy’s clit. Poppy moved her mouth onto Noir’s own, parting her lips with her tongue and giving both nipples a squeeze, spine tingling at the way Noir moaned in response. Poppy herself squeezed her thighs slightly as Noir pushed her fingers in, stroking inside, still running her thumbs over Poppy’s clit, with another hand teasing her nipples, and Poppy had to actually remember to make pleased noises, she was so wrapped up in the sensation of fingers inside of her. Neither of them were ever really loud, most of the time, but sometimes she forgot how Noir’s audio feedback made warmth and wetness pool in her lower abdomen. It was only fair that Noir got to listen to the same little whimpers and whines as she broke the kiss to lick and suck Poppy’s nipples, hard as diamonds now, and Poppy pulled away from Noir’s boobs to dip her own fingers inside, gauging whether she was ready for the main event. Judging by the heady look in her eyes and the way she let out little gasps as Poppy inserted fingers knuckle by knuckle, nice and smooth, it was time. Poppy brought out the restraints and Noir didn’t even have to be asked to lie back and offer her wrists, something that made Poppy’s insides lurch and arousal tingle up her spine. She spared a glance at the blindfold and shook her head. Maybe next time.

Properly tied to the bed, it was time for the strap on, and Noir tightened in anticipation as she heard the hum of the vibrating dildo get closer and closer. It went in just as seamlessly as Poppy’s fingers did, although Poppy hovered more around the entrance than pushing all the way in just yet. She crawled between Noir’s legs, spreading them wide, and Noir’s mouth watered at the sight of Poppy so close to her, face so flushed with arousal, and here she was, unable to even touch that tempting nipple that loomed over her, let alone kiss those lips that were just begging for it. Speaking of begging…

The plan was, get Noir all revved up, which was going exceedingly well so far, judging by the way she moaned and whispered for more with every thrust Poppy made, going deeper and deeper by degrees but always halting before she hit the end. Noir was gasping and pleading, toes curling, as Poppy pressed hard on her clit and it made Noir see stars. Then, out of nowhere, Poppy pulled out, leaving Noir writhing and struggling to look up to see what the issue was. From the angle she had, Poppy was pacing, hand on the dildo that was buzzing away, covered in Noir’s juices. Poppy ran a finger down it and brought it to her mouth, sucking on it hard.

“You taste so good…” She came closer, crawling on top of her almost, but didn’t enter her again. “I can feel that you’re so close, too.” She was right, Noir was shivering with need, want, the words already on her lips but she was too tightly wound to actually let them out, hardened nipples pointing directly at the ceiling. Poppy went to tweak one and pulled back at the very last minute, leaving it untouched, and Noir gave a frustrated growl. Poppy laughed and dipped down to rub her own clit, threatening still to touch Noir in random places before jerking back just as her fingertips barely made contact with the target. “I need to hear you say it.” She spread herself, almost sitting on Noir’s face, just above where her tongue could reach, and stroked herself, long and soft, folds shimmering with wetness. Noir felt like she was going to die, like this was taunting a dehydrated desert dweller with a whole bucket of water they were forbidden to have as she strained against the restraints, trying to bury her nose into Poppy. Poppy lowered herself just a little, letting Noir get a much needed taste of her before getting off of her and taking the harness away. Noir heard it thump to the floor, barely, lost in her haze of lust.

“Touch me!” She cried out. “Please!” Poppy went to kiss her and only briefly touched their lips together before sliding her hands down Noir’s sides, walking her fingers over to Noir’s vulva and spreading her apart, diving her head between her legs. Noir sighed in relief and let herself ride the wave of orgasm brought by Poppy’s tongue finally making little light flicks at her clit. Poppy pulled her head away as Noir came, but slipped fingers inside, giving Noir’s walls something to squeeze around as she came, breathless and flushing in the afterglow. Poppy slipped out then, and licked her fingers before spreading herself and finishing herself off as well, silent, but Noir knew from the look on her face that Poppy seeing her all sated, still bound to the bed, that it’d only take a few strokes before she was undone with pleasure. They both sat there panting for a few minutes before Poppy reached over and undid the velcro cuffs, taking Noir’s hands in her own and inspecting them for any damage.

“I’m fine -” Poppy shushed her, looking over her wrists with her own eyes. Satisfied, she poked at Noir’s shoulder and Noir got the hint, draping them both with the bed covers and preparing for pillow talk. Poppy stayed silent though, watching her with eyes that Noir saw through, saw the wheels turning in her head, knew she was looking at pages and pages of Noir’s vitals, charts and graphs and calculations running at full speed. She blinked and Noir figured that meant everything checked out. She laced their fingers together, for closeness this time, and finally opened her mouth.

“Verdict? Because I liked it. Even if I felt a little bit mean torturing you like that.” She reached over and tweaked Noir’s nose.

Noir gave her a warm look. “This probably won’t sound genuine to you, but I enjoyed it too.” More like she enjoyed Poppy being absolutely ecstatic at finding new ways to play with her, new ways to spend their time together in ways that satisfied both of them. But the heat that filled her, the way her vulva grew wet with desire when Poppy looked at her a certain way, when Poppy touched her, when Poppy gave her orders and she followed them without question...that wasn’t fae glamour. The form may be false, but the parts still functioned as they should.

“I’m glad.” Poppy broke through her thoughts. “Next time, maybe I’ll drag it out even more…” She mused, and Noir laughed. Any time you wanted, dear.


End file.
